The Neighbor
is the main antagonist appearing exclusively in the crossover mod Hello Bendy for Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is one of the main characters in the stealth horror game Hello Neighbor. In this mod for Bendy and the Ink Machine, he replaces [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] from three previous chapters and even Sammy for Chapter 2. Background Description The Neighbor is a tall, well-built, cartoonishly-styled man wearing a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue diamond sweater vest, red/orange trousers, black rubber gloves, and black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Strangely, the letter "W" can be seen on the bottom of each shoe's sole. He has brown hair, green eyes, skinny legs, and a curly mustache. In the game's mod Hello Bendy for Bendy and the Ink Machine, there is no sign of any differences for the Neighbor's appearance, and unlike other characters, his color palette does not match the game's overall style. Personality Just like from Hello Neighbor, the Neighbor is a mysterious, silent, yet smart person and will act threatening to chase down on anyone whenever he sees. The Neighbor rarely speaks except for one instance. Amusingly in the Hello Bendy mod for Bendy and the Ink Machine, the Neighbor shares "Bendy's" same supernatural ability to cause web-like ink covering around the walls, ceilings, and floors whenever he appear except where he takes the role as Sammy from Chapter 2. Furthermore, seen in Chapter 3, the Neighbor can even walk through walls with ink-like substances to teleport. Another amusing fact about the Neighbor in the said mod that he strongly dislikes when anyone destroys the Bendy cutouts. Appearances Hello Bendy Bendy and the Ink Machine In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures after finishing the puzzle to activate the Ink Machine, the Neighbor will suddenly pop out behind the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine's room upon approaching before the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink, along with web-like ink covering the workshop's entire walls and ceilings. As he appear, he just stands there looking around as if he is on alert before vanishing by the ink flowing in front of him. In Chapter 2: The Old Song, the Neighbor first appeared when walking by in front of the end of the ink hall near to the entrance hall before disappearing while quietly speaking some poetry to himself in the same way as Sammy. He will later appear above at the balcony of the recording studio after Henry activates the first ink flow of Sammy's sanctuary. In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, the Neighbor first became active when Henry starts solving [["Alice"|"Alice's"]] numerous tasks. When he spawns, Henry must quickly hide either inside the Little Miracle Station or the closed elevator. Otherwise, the Neighbor will spot Henry and start chasing him down. Upon being caught, the Neighbor instantly kills Henry, sending him back to a Bendy statue. Just like "Bendy", the Neighbor is completely invulnerable to all weapons Henry equips. In that case, Henry's only survival tips during the Neighbor's encounter are running and hiding from him. Hello Neighbor In this mod only for Hello Neighbor, the Neighbor wears a mask that belongs to Sammy but flipped horizontally. Another difference about the "customized" Neighbor is that the "Little Devil Darling" track starts playing when the chase begins. Trivia General = * From both the Hello Neighbor game and the Hello Bendy mod, unlike other characters and enemies, the Neighbor has a several amount of separated texture maps in the game files. |-|BATIM = * This is the only human enemy in the game's mod. * In Chapter 2, the Neighbor's mouth never moves when speaking as Sammy and barely express any emotions. This likely was due to either time constrains or an oversight in development. * In Chapter 2 where he is seen at the balcony and in the Music Department hall after knocking Henry out, the Neighbor never have his gaze following Henry, unlike Sammy. * In Chapter 3, the "ambient" that plays when the Neighbor is spawned is the exact chase music used for Hello Neighbor's Alpha 2. |-|Hello Neighbor = * It appears that the Neighbor's nose is a little squished while wearing Sammy's mask. This is to prevent from having his nose clipping through the mask. * From the beginning of the mod, there is a noticeable error where the Neighbor is missing his Sammy mask. ** This is also the case for himself as a giant in nightmare sequences. Audio Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males